Cable strippers for stripping a sheath of a cable from the wires within the cable are known. A coaxial cable is generally constructed with a single inner copper conductor having an inner insulation, and a very thin aluminum ground shield surrounding the inner insulation. A tough metal braid surrounds the shield in order to protect the shield and to provide further shielding for the inner conductor. The cable further includes an outer jacket which is normally made of polyethylene. The end of the cable must be stripped down to the inner conductor to terminate the end of the cable to an electrical connector. A sharp blade is used to cut the end of the cable.